


Дорога домой из горящих свечей и желтых цветов

by steinvor



Category: Bleach, Geschichten vom lieben Gott - Rainer Maria Rilke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: АУ, Улькиорра из мексиканских мигрантов, Гриммджоу - отрабатывает волонтеромвставка "Истории о Господе Боге" Р.М.Рильке.





	Дорога домой из горящих свечей и желтых цветов

**Author's Note:**

> День мёртвых (исп. Día de los Muertos) — праздник, посвящённый памяти умерших, проходящий ежегодно 1 и 2 ноября в Мексике, Гватемале, Никарагуа, Гондурасе, Сальвадоре. По поверью, в эти дни души умерших родственников посещают родной дом. Традиция восходит к индейцам майя и ацтекам, которые приносили дары богине Миктлансиуатль[1] и сооружали стены с изображением черепов — цомпантли[2].
> 
> Празднование календарно совпадает с двумя католическими праздниками — Днём всех святых (1 ноября) и Днём всех душ (2 ноября). Традиции, связанные с праздником, включают в себя создание частных алтарей в честь покойного, включающие черепа из сахара, вербену, любимые продукты и напитки умершего и посещение могилы с этими подарками.

Первое ноября.  
В Мексике и в южных штатах, в торговых павильонах и кондитерских лавках белеют таинственно улыбающиеся сахарные головы.  
Точнее, черепа, с выжженным черным крестом на лбу.  
В древней культуре это светлый праздник, когда мертвые должны найти дорогу домой и встретиться со своими родными.  
Он хоть и не верит ни в христианскую веру, ни в почти шаманский буддизм, однако и его захватывает торжественная праздничная атмосфера грядущего действа.  
В мире все движется по своим законам: круговорот жизни и смерти.  
Он вспомнил, как долго готовился к этому важному событию, пробовал вникнуть в мистические учения писателей-эзотериков, просмотрел кучу самых различных фильмов, от документальных передач до откровенно развлекательных «Баек из склепа».  
Впрочем, к какой-либо определенной точке зрения он не пришел, а единственное что его тронуло, было всего лишь детской сказкой.  
Помнишь, как ты относился серьезно ко всем непременным атрибутам этого языческого карнавала?  
Надо обязательно указать дорогу домой из горящих свечей, и сделать арку из желтых цветов.  
Забыл как они называются, такие идеально круглые, рельефные шарики. Нет, не одуванчики американского чудака Брэдбери… а, точно, они называются бархатцы.  
Ты мне наказывал обязательно прийти и убраться на твоей могиле.  
По-моему, это типичный бред умирающего пациента.  
Я так и не смог проникнуться всем этим благостным умиротворением в этом благотворительном католическом хосписе. Впрочем, если бы у тебя была возможность, ты бы и сам в нем только изредка отмечался. Что поделаешь, в штатах тысячи латиноамериканских мигрантов.  
Ты же всегда отличался ото всех, всегда стоял особняком. Этакий заблудившийся маленький принц, с огромными, словно бы нечеловеческими, а какими-то русалочьими колдовскими глазами.  
Тот же старик-писатель сказал, что если непрерывно вглядываться в окружающий мир такими огромными глазами, то запросто за тринадцать лет можно насмотреться как на все двадцать с лишним.  
Выходит, что по умудренности жизненным опытом, мы вроде как ровесники.  
Значит, те двести часов волонтерской службы, проведенных в качестве наказания за хулиганство и вождения автомобиля в нетрезвом виде, были в каком-то смысле знамением свыше.  
Он покрутил головой, пытаясь уместить в голове столько противоречащих друг другу фактов и выводов.  
А все-таки ты чего-то боялся, или предчувствовал.  
Ты подставлял свои тонкие руки под хищные иглы растворов и капельниц, которые словно бы не воскрешали твою распадающуюся плоть и кровь, а наоборот, высасывали из тебя все жизненные соки.  
Ты всегда был немного чокнутым или странным, впрочем, наверное, это одно и то же.  
«День поминовения мертвых», - напоминал ты и словно вслушивался в таинственную неслышимую кроме тебя никому, музыку.  
Ты иногда рассказывал о таинственных обрядах, совершаемых на Юкатане.  
Ты намекал на духовные связи с индейскими культами и религиозными мистериями.  
Ты, словно бы выплыл из средневековья со всем необъятным мистическим знанием, отягчающим твое хрупкое тело и темную душу.  
Древние майя как никакой другой народ умели по-настоящему ценить человеческую жизнь, - так утверждал мне ты.  
И только самые почитаемые боги достойны принесения в жертву самого ценного.  
И только расчетливые китайцы, придумавшие тысячи лет назад бумажные деньги, вдруг посчитали, что сжигания бумажных фигурок пред алтарями достаточно для принесения священной жертвы.  
Ты подарил богам свое умудренное тайной жизнью сердце.  
Знаешь, если долго печалиться и о чем-то жалеть, эта печаль и это чувство поглотит тебя целиком и заберет твою волю к жизни.  
Мексиканский День мертвых это день, когда духи могут вернуться домой, словно вернуться к обычной жизни.  
В этот день принято угощать умерших духов их любимыми блюдами и рассказывать смешные истории.  
(Молодой человек вынул листок и зачитал отрывок.)  
Только эта история немного печальная и уж точно приукрашенная домыслами писателя.

«Мне вспоминается одна юная девушка. Первые семнадцать лет своей безмятежной жизни она, можно сказать, только смотрела.   
Ее глаза были настолько велики и настолько самостоятельны, что все, что они получали из мира, они оставляли себе, а жизнь ее  
юного тела шла независимо от них,питаясь лишь тихим стуком сердца и шорохом крови. Но вот какое-то слишком резкое событие  
разрушило эту двойную, почти неподвижную жизнь; глаза словно бы прорвались, и мир, что был снаружи, всей своей тяжестью   
хлынул сквозь них в темное сердце, и каждый день с такой силой обрушивался в глубокий, словно колодец, взгляд, что разбивался в   
тесной груди вдребезги, как стекло.   
И девушка стала бледнеть и чахнуть, она постоянно уединялась и молчала, и наконец сама отыскала ту тишину, в которой ничто уже,   
по-видимому, не мешает думать.  
Она утонула. В глубоком, тихом пруду; по его поверхности пошли круги; они, медленно расширяясь, прошли под белыми   
кувшинками, так что эти плавучие цветы беззвучно заволновались.»  
Разве это история? - спросил некто по имени Эвальд рассказчика.  
« - Нет, - ответил я, - это чувство.»  


Мертвые духи майя были наверняка довольны.  
В этот Праздник умерших они получили еще одну человеческую жертву.

 

2014


End file.
